Todo es por culpa de los chismes
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El mundo virtual empezaba a volverse loco por la noticia de ese dia. Había grupos de duelistas que apoyaban a Blue Angel, otros más a Blue Girl y un poco a Blue Maiden. ¿La razón? Playmaker puede ser un mujeriego, claro, sin saber que es mismo avatar, se trataba de la misma persona. ¿Qué tan ciegos pueden ser? Al parecer, bastante.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Ustedes saben como apoyo a mi pareja favorita y principal de Vrains. Así es, mi amada y querida pareja "YusAoi" es que son tan hermosos. Y una tarde, se me ocurrió una duda. ¿Alguna vez los usuarios de Vrains se darán cuenta que Blue Angel, Blue Girl y Blue Maiden, son las mismas? Entonces, fue que se me ocurrió esta divertida historia, incluyendo a mi pareja favorita. ¡Espero que realmente les guste! Me gustó la idea principal, era entre divertida y romántica, algo que sólo ellos dos se merecen.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Había una noticia que la rana reportera y la paloma camarógrafo no pudieron obtener ese día y lloraban en alguna esquina de la ciudad porque no iban a poder obtener el bono de una noticia tan buena, como esa. Todos miraban impresionados las pantallas holograficas, algunos más soltaban gritos impresionados, otros más se burlaban de que sólo eran puras cursilerias y otro más, bueno, algunos otros más empezaban a enojarse mientras buscaban al duelista más fuerte.

¿Qué era lo que habia pasado?

Bien, en las pantallas venía una noticia de una persona anónima, el cuál, muestran al héroe de Vrains, Playmaker, como a un mujeriego. Si, una sencilla nota que prácticamente llamaba la atención de todo el mundo en la red.

¿Porqué mujeriego?

Todos tenían entendido que el héroe tenía una relación con la duelista carismática, aquel ángel de cabello azul que llegó a ese mundo virtual y que actualmente ya no ha aparecido tanto como hace algunos meses, justamente en el evento de la Torre Hanoi. Si, Blue Angel y Playmaker, todos tenían entendido que eran pareja, incluso algunos defendían que se veían bien ambos duelistas. La bomba que explotó en ese momento, fue saber, que al duelista se le había visto con una chica de cabellos azules cortos y ropa blanca. Tenían entendido que se llamaba Blue Girl, una duelista totalmente desconocida pero que aún así, era alguien que se encargaba de estar todo el tiempo junto al héroe. Y actualmente, se encontraba con otra duelista de largo cabello azul y ropas un tanto oscuras, a quien la conocían como Blue Maiden.

Es en ese entonces, que la mayoría pensó que que Playmaker, es un completo mujeriego por salir con chicas duelistas y que además, pareciera que tiene un fetiche con las chicas avatares de cabello azul. Claro, habia muchos quienes se debatian y empezaban hacer sus grupos defendiendo de cual es la pareja favorita y más bonita. Playmaker se veia bien con Blue Angel, muchos discutían sobre ellos, era bastante la multitud que se presentaba. Otros más apoyaban a Playmaker con la desconocida Blue Girl, decían que tenían algo que los hacia ver bien juntos. Y por último, un pequeño grupo que apoyaba totalmente a Playmaker con Blue Maiden, simplemente porque en algún momento tuvieron Ignis y entonces, ambos son completamente compatibles.

Claro, unos más discutían y otros más trataban de buscar a los duelistas para que les dieran alguna explicación de lo que sus ojos veían. Había algunos avatares femeninos y masculinos que lloraban por que aquellos duelistas que un día soñaron que podrían tené un duelo y de ahí, un romance secreto, sus sentimientos ya estaban ocupados por alguien más.

Si, era un total desastre que Playmaker observaba desde un punto alejado. En ese momento que entró por buscar algo, realmente empezaba arrepentirse por ver todo aquellos que empezaban a crear. Era ese momento que quería golpear su rostro con la palma de su mano y negar mientras decía que sólo eran unos idiotas por creer en unos chismes como esos, sólo se había sentado en aquel lugar alto para ver como ellos se destruian, no siquiera iba a intervenir para salvar su nombre y su imagen, aunque era molesto que metieran a ella en ese problema. A sus espaldas, escucho una risita, volteó curioso al notar a Blue Maiden que se acercaba a él, de igual miraba todo lo que aquellos supuestos "fans" habían creado por aquel chisme que no dejaban de hablar. La duelista de sentó a su lado en silencio mientras veía aquel desastre como movía sus piernas.

**-¿Qué piensas de todo eso?** -Fue Blue Maiden la que rompió con el silencio.

**-Que son unos idiotas por no darse cuenta que están hablando de la misma persona **-Suspiro pesadamente.**\- ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta?**

**-No lo se** -Alzó los hombros divertida.**\- Es como en el mundo real, si alguien escuchará tu voz y viera tus ojos, todos ya abrían adivinado que eres Playmaker pero son tan ciegos como Shima que sólo te pide ayuda para encontrar a su mejor amigo**

Blue Maiden escucho a Playmaker soltar una risita mientras aceptaba aquellas palabras que habia dicho. Volvieron a mirar aquel desastre, las personas empezaban a discutir en voz alta, algunas otras se debatian en duelos y otro grupo más, trataba de buscar a los duelistas.

**-Entonces** -Blue Maiden sonrió.**\- ¿Quién te gusta más? **-Noto la mirada confundida del duelista.**\- Blue Angel, Blue Girl o Blue Maiden, si dices que ambas somos la misma, entonces quisiera saber que avatar te gusta más**

Vio a Playmaker subir su mano a su mentón y empezar a pensar.

**-Blue Angel era muy sonriente y no me gustaban sus ropas tan llamativas y un tanto ridículas pero si me gustaba las estrategias que solía usar **-Miro de reojo a Blue Maiden, se notaba un poco molesta al decir que sus ropas eran ridículas.**\- Blue Girl, no tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarla pero fue gracias a ella que pudo salvar a Aqua aunque no me gustó la forma en que dijo, que los Ignis eran propiedad de SOL** -Blue Maiden cruzó sus brazos en molestia.**\- Y al final, Blue Maiden, es una buena duelista con estrategias renovadas, me gusta que su cabello este largo y las ropas que utiliza pero hay alguien más que me gusta ¿Tú sabes quien es?**

**-¿La conozco? **-Pregunto con molestia.

**-La que realmente me gusta, es la chica que está detrás de todas ellas** -Sonrió. Enlazó su mano con la de ella.**\- Una chica que es bastante fuerte a pesar de que no hablaba mucho desde un principio con ella y después de conocerla mejor, me anime a permanecer a ella a su lado **-Miro a Blue Maiden, hasta ese momento, la duelista tenía los ojos brillando de emoción, un rosa pintando sus mejillas.**\- Quien me acepto como soy y me ayuda a superar mis pesadillas, a la única que le permito tomar mi mano y con la unica que quiero para tener un futuro con ella**

**-Se escucha que la quieres mucho **-Pregunto con timidez. Vio al duelista más frío, sonreír con ternura, subir su otra mano y acariciar su mejilla con suavidad.

**-En realidad, la amo **-Blue Maiden brinco en su lugar de sorpresa.**\- Pero aún no soy capaz de decirle, no se que me responderá porque no quiero perderla**

**-Tal vez si le dices** -La duelista sonrió con cariño, subió su mano y acaricio el rostro del otro, con suavidad que lo vio cerrar sus ojos con tranquilidad.**\- Ella correspondera tus sentimientos, ella tampoco quiere perderte y está segura que tu también eres el futuro que tanto ha deseado**

**-Tal vez lo intenté decir algún día **-Playmaker sonrió, acercaba su rostro al de Blue Maiden.

**-Entonces sólo hazlo**

Ambos cerraron sus ojos en ese momento, tenían curiosidad por cómo se debe sentir un beso en el mundo virtual. Querían saber si era igual o algo parecido a cuando se besaban en el mundo real. Pero antes de siquiera juntar sus labios, fueron interrumpidos por una turba furiosa que al fin había encontrado a los duelistas. Blue Maiden suspiró mientras que Playmaker sólo los miraba con molestia. No tenía ganas de escuchar todas aquellas quejas, así que tomó de la cintura a Blue Maiden para poder saltar del edifico y activar su D-board. Se alejaba lo más rápido de ellos, en sus brazos, una sonrojada Blue Maiden le miraba, miraba detrás de ellos y se le ocurrió una idea.

**-¿Te gustaría ser mi compañero de duelos en un Tag? **-Preguntó con alegría.

**-¿Un Tag Duel?**

**-Sería interesante ver que tan bien están combinados nuestros decks **

Playmaker la miro con curiosidad, se notaba que ella realmente quería ese duelo. No se lo podía negar así que sólo sonrió y se detuvo, vio como ella brincaba y activaba su D-board. Se miraron cómplices y volvieron por su camino, a enfrentar aquellos duelistas que querían explicaciones a los chismes que sólo habían contaminado su mente.

A partir de ese día, nadie olvidaría que el deck cyberse de Agua y el deck cyberse de Oscuridad, realmente hacían una buena combinación como para patear, cuántas veces sea necesario, el trasero de aquellos que sólo llegaban a molestarlos. Era como el caballero que protegía a la damisela.

**Fuera de Link Vrains**

Yusaku pudo escuchar las quejas de los hombres al caminar a la par con Aoi y Miyu. Suspiraba frustrado porque nadie quería entender que al menos, con Miyu sólo era amistad al ser víctimas del mismo crimen. Claro, solo hasta que veian a un chico de cabello plateado y porte elegante, ir por ella. Yusaku agradecía mentalmente a Spectre ese detalle, claro, al principio había sido una sorpresa pero lo entendió de igual manera que pasó con él, los sentimientos que se compartían y crecieron con los Ignis, eran los mismos a los que sus usuarios tenían. Sintió la mano de Aoi enlazada a la suya, miro a la chica a su lado y sonrió. Beso su mejilla y pudo jurar que tanto hombres como mujeres empezaban a quejarse por aquel contacto.

**-No puedo creer que tanto en Vrains como aquí, no puedan dejar de molestarnos** -Hablaba molesto Yusaku.

**-Sólo están frustrados** -Aoi alzó sus hombros.**\- ¿Cuando le dirás a la chica que quieres, que realmente la amas?**

**-No comas ansias** -Yusaku sonrió.**\- Algun día se lo diré, sólo me estoy armando de valor**

**-Entonces ella esperará todo lo que sea necesario para escucharlo**

**-Gracias** -Beso la frente de Aoi.**\- Vamos, te invito un perrito caliente**

**-Vamos**

Ambos se sonrieron y caminaron con tranquilidad. Sin importar que los estudiantes celosos los vieran. Así como ellos derrotaron a una turba furiosa, así ellos salían victoriosos todos los días de la escuela. Por tener a la persona que les gusta, a su lado. Daba igual los chismes que se generaron, sabían que mientras ellos sabían la verdad, entonces no había nada que ocultar. Que sigan creyendo que Playmaker era un mujeriego pero el duelista sólo le pertenecía a una sola chica, a Aoi Zaizen, Blue Maiden, con aquel avatar que realmente se sentía a gusto y poder estar con Playmaker sin ningún problema.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Que lindo y divertidos son! Realmente me hubiera gustado, que tan bien combina el deck Agua con el Deck Oscuridad. De por si he visto varias imágenes de Pixiv y realmente me quedo fascinada por tan hermosas y maravillosas imágenes que nos muestran. ¡Son realmente hermosas! No puedo dejar de emocionarme e ilusionarme más con ellos. Realmente se merecen estar juntos ¡Yo los quiero ver juntos! ¡Antes de que acabe el anime!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 24 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
